Nebuloso
by cactoli
Summary: A três dias chovia sem parar.


Disclaimer: Não me pertencem, infelizmente.

# # # # #

A três dias chovia sem parar.

Recorrendo a sua memória, não conseguiria lembrar-se da última vez que isso ocorrera em Manhattan, mas a verdade é que essas questões meteorológicas nunca foram um assunto que prendiam seu interesse. Muitas coisas casuais não mais lhe faziam diferença alguma, certas vezes tentou até se perguntar se um dia realmente importaram. Provavelmente não. Sabia que gostava mais do calor, de senti-lo esquentar sua pele numa forma remota e distante de conforto. Porque era no frio que as pessoas tendiam a precisar mais umas das outras, a valorizar o tipo de companhia nos tipos de programas que não lhe eram comuns. Carregava isso consigo há tempo demais agora, talvez fosse outra coisa que não mais lhe fizesse diferença.

Havia guarda chuvas por toda parte, escondendo o rosto das pessoas. A singularidade escorria junto com a água pelas ruas. Disputa por um espaço seco, comentários remotos reclamando do tempo. _A chuva que não dava uma trégua, odeio frio. E esse calor insuportável que não dá uma trégua, quem pode viver com isso. _As pessoas nunca mantinham uma opinião fixa sobre tempo. Quando chovia, elas querem o calor, quando as temperaturas atingiam mais de 27 graus, todo mundo reclamava.

Mas, outra vez, não fazia diferença para Olívia.

O relógio em seu pulso marcava mais de onze da noite e isso lhe surpreendia levemente; depois de horas desperdiçadas na noite anterior tentando chegar em casa de carro, naquela decidiu-se pelo metrô. Metrô devia combinar bem com chuva, era outra coisa impessoal, individualista apesar de um transporte coletivo. Porque as pessoas nos vagões fingiam não se ver, não se olhavam nos olhos, evitavam o contato até que este fosse extremamente necessário. Era engraçado até esse contraste, Olívia pensava, mas engraçado num ponto que não faria ninguém rir.

A viagem subterrânea tomou muito menos tempo que as duas horas que o trânsito tomou de si no dia anterior, ela pensava que devia pensar em se locomover por ele como antes. Isso até daria certo se ela não desconfiasse de cada atitude, se não enxergasse um possível suspeito ou estuprador em cada rosto mais encarado. Eles se modificaram irreversivelmente ao longo dos anos, a SVU não permitia que ninguém permanecesse imune ao dia a dia. E ainda que agora não estivesse mais passando 16, 18 horas nas ruas ou na delegacia investigando a podridão que se escondia pelos cantos, isso não sairia de sua mente só porque havia mudado de cargo.

A sua promoção estava relacionada com a SVU, porque o Comissionário e a chefia viam nela, apesar dos muitos altos e baixos, a melhor pessoa para fazer a parte de cima entender como lidar com crimes sexuais. Era diferente agora lidar com o assunto de um outro lado, ela sempre achou que se aposentaria mostrando o distintivo em cada porta e apertando a arma contra a cintura, mas as coisas aconteciam independente das suas vontades e prever o futuro passava longe de ser uma de suas habilidades.

Tanto que esteve diante de seus olhos e ela não conseguiu enxergar a tempo.

Ele tinha atingido o seu _breaking point_, ele tinha ido embora indefinidamente e a incerteza irrompendo estrondosa dentro de seu interior mudo.

Elliot não conseguiu ultrapassar os tormentos que lhe acompanharam desde aquele fatídico dia e se tornou um fardo tão grande a se carregar, ele não mais conseguiria fazê-lo ali, trabalhando. Ao lado dela.

Abaixou mais a frente do guarda chuva enquanto andava pelas ruas, mas isso não impedia em nada das gotas pesadas lhe atingirem menos. Usava um casaco preto e resistente, ela sabia que pelo menos com ele podia contar. Era então, preocupar-se com o rosto e as extremidades. Olívia apertou ainda mais a mão direita pra dentro do bolso, pensando em como poderia entender Elliot, em como achava que tinha até demorado demais para que um dos dois se quebrasse. Se isso um dia fosse acontecer, ela sempre achou que seria ela mesma mas, novamente, a mente prega peças que a vida já decorou. Ele tinha se ido assim, uma licença sem rendimentos indeterminada e talvez sabendo que o incerto nunca acabaria, Olívia havia deixado a delegacia tempos depois.

Ela nunca chegou a dizer em voz alta, mas era tão estranho trabalhar sem ele, sem aquela sensação de que, ainda que temporário, uma hora Elliot voltaria.

Promessas acontecem em vão na mente a todo tempo, mas ela tinha prometido pra si mesma que iria superar e seguir em frente. Não se apagam treze anos em trezes dias, e nem era essa sua intenção. Mas ela tinha que se acostumar a não sentir tanta falta, a não mais cravar para tê-lo ao seu lado nas horas que duravam o dia. Não mais precisar de Elliot, porque ainda que a amizade sempre se mantivesse, o Elliot parceiro não lhe pertencia mais.

O guarda chuva foi descartado na primeira lixeira que Olívia encontrou no caminho. Já que não mais fazia diferença alguma naquela chuva, já que nunca ninguém havia morrido por se molhar numa delas, não tinha pensado muitas vezes antes de abandoná-lo. E assim as gotas d'água foram invadindo seus cabelos, uma a uma em seus milhares, escorrendo também pelo seu rosto naquela garoa. Sempre achou diferente como ela podia sentir, lá no fundo, uma estranha sensação de avivamento em circunstâncias como aquela, era como se cada gota a lembrasse do que ela podia sentir, de como ela podia ser afetada diante de uma coisa simples, de como seu corpo respondia. Às vezes era bom ser lembrada disso, porque ela achava que poderia esquecer.

Não faltavam mais que dois quarteirões até sua casa, e podia ver que as pessoas que passavam por ela e de fato tinham um rosto visível, olhavam-na de várias formas. A maioria dos olhares parecia simpático com o fato de ela não ter como se proteger numa chuva, mas também poderia ser interpretado como pena. Olívia não se importava com isso, ah se aquelas mesmas pessoas soubessem como ela sentia as coisas de forma diferente. Ela era diferente, e era muito provável que somente uma pessoa a entendesse e conhecesse verdadeiramente.

Suas mãos se apertaram dentro dos bolsos. Uma buzina soou ao fundo em companhia de outra. Os olhos não demoraram a reconhecer aquela silhueta tão familiar que se encontrava à frente.

E assim numa noite fria e chuvosa, o seu coração se esquentou em palpitação enquanto lutava para ter controle dos passos. Eram mais de onze da noite, um vento úmido bateu, Elliot estava ali.

Elliot estava ali.

A frente do seu prédio não tinha muita cobertura, mas isso lhe parecia indiferente. Ele permanecia encostado à parede, o olhar baixo, um casaco longo que também o abrigava da chuva. Tão igual a ela, também não indiferente à chuva que caia, tão igual que chegava a _doer_. Eram desses pequenos detalhes que ela mais sentia falta e rasgava suas barreiras que tentavam convencê-la de que não sentia nada. Ela sentia, ela era humana afinal de contas, e suas fraquezas ficavam ainda mais evidentes perto de quem as conhecia como ninguém.

Não tomou muito até que ele a reconhecesse, ela não achou na verdade que tomaria. Embaixo da tempestividade da água que continuava a cair, o seu olhar encontrou o de Elliot e foi o suficiente para que tudo o que estivesse sentindo se perdesse diante de sua presença. Eles conversaram uma vez ou outra depois de seguirem caminhos opostos, podia lembrar-se de uma ligação ou duas nos últimos meses.

Quando seus passos já a tinham levado para uma proximidade mais relevante, os dele também se fizeram presentes. E dessa forma, em pouco tempo, o rosto dele estava bem mais perceptível, tão úmido quanto o seu, diferente. Alguma coisa definitivamente tinha mudado dentro de Elliot e não tardaria mais do que poucos minutos para que Olívia percebesse.

Não saía de sua memória o momento em que ele tinha lhe dito, voltando ao tempo, que pra ele não dava mais.

Não tinha ideia do que poderia ter lhe motivado a aparecer, e também não sabia se ficava mais contente ou preocupada com isso, consigo mesma. Um relâmpago brilhante rompeu o céu naquele instante, clareando a noite, clareando os olhos dele que refletiram perfeitamente a luz. Pareceram clarear a sua mente também, que assim liberou lembranças que tinham ficado com muito fervor guardadas. Lembrou-se da última vez que ele estivera em sua casa antes de sair da cidade para uma despedida apesar de os dois as odiarem, lembrou-se também de como ele a tinha beijado, como tinha tocado finalmente seus lábios porque eles não eram mais parceiros, não era mais contra as regras ainda que na época ainda estivesse casado.

A memória de seu beijo assombrou Olívia por todos os dias seguintes por ter sido tão temeroso de início, por ter revelado todo o fervor e como os dois desejaram intensamente aquilo, por ter acontecido e acabado rápido demais, tarde _demais_.

E assim ela não sabia como agir, fingir que nunca aconteceu ou mencionar aquilo que estivesse também muito provavelmente na mente dele naquele exato momento. Num olhar silencioso porque os dois acabaram por se omitir, as gotas escorriam pelos seus rostos e a chuva continuava ser o único elemento ruidoso entre os dois.

Ela não mais era ela mesma naquela hora, ela agora era Elliot e a saudade aguda que fazia seu peito se apertar.

E então quando a mão dele veio ao seu rosto, tentando afastar os fios de cabelos que se grudaram à pele pela umidade da água, Olívia não emitiu qualquer som de protesto. Ela agora era Elliot, não conseguia não se entregar por mais que quisesse impedir.

Olívia agora era Elliot, era a chuva que os ensopava sem parar, era as milhões de coisas que os dois queriam dizer mais ainda não conseguiam, que talvez mencionar não fosse preciso para que soubessem que estava lá. E seu gesto de completa rendição à saudade aconteceu quando suas mãos procuraram o corpo dele, escondido pelo casaco molhado até uma delas encontrar seu pescoço, e então não houve mais ponto de volta porque a noite escondia as consequências que o dia claro escancarava. Ela encontrou seus lábios gelados e úmidos que correram para esquentarem os dela sem ao menos perguntar – sabendo que ela precisava disso. Elliot então a trouxe totalmente para junto de seu corpo, a mão esquerda que continuava a afagar os cabelos e botá-los em ordem ainda que a chuva teimasse a desordená-los.

O contraste perfeito se fez, suas línguas quentes se encontrando, as cabeças e mãos e peles ficando cada vez mais frios pela condição gelada. Olívia encontrou espaço para tocar o rosto dele também, ainda que o estivesse sentindo por todo o corpo através da boca, precisava do toque.

Era como se não precisasse mais da garoa pra lembrar que podia ser afetada pelas coisas mais simples, era como se não estivesse ali na calçada, de baixo de uma garoa sendo beijada pelo único homem que realmente fez parte dela. A boca dele lhe procurava com o mesmo fervor que tinha se despedido, num reencontro que não tinha previsto, mas bem recebido de qualquer forma. Suas perguntas foram silenciadas todas as vezes que Elliot a envolvia em seu enlace, ela não podia pensar em outra coisa quando todas elas pareciam tão irrelevantes.

Os lábios dele deram atenção ao seu inferior, prendendo-o à suas submissões. Outra buzina soou, passos soavam distantes. Um arrepio correu sua pele por causa da chuva constante, ou talvez tenha sido por Elliot. Parecia sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo e não saber distinguir nenhuma das sensações.

Olívia não sabia o que estava fazendo. Era tão bom estar junto dele. Separação vil que a fazia vulnerável. Garoa que não pareciam ter fim.

Sentiu saudades. O peito se apertou. A mão forte e possessiva dele encontrou apoio em sua nuca. Ela o beijou mais forte.

Um trovão explodiu no céu e suas bocas se partiram uma da outra. Olívia não foi muito longe, Elliot não deixou também que ela fosse. Nem sua boca. Assim ela respirou sua respiração, inalou chuva e sentimentos. E dessa forma foi confortável libertar algumas lágrimas porque a água que caia misturava-se com elas e protegia suas fragilidades. Não sabia porque estava chorando, ela apenas... estava. Ele encontrou sua boca mais algumas rápidas vezes ainda com a mão emoldurando seu rosto, ela ainda não conseguindo dizer nada.

Elliot fez isso por ela.

"Eu disse que não era o fim"

A três dias chovia sem parar.

Pela primeira vez, o futuro não parecia mais tão nebuloso.

# # # # #


End file.
